<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I want and need by Fanfiction_is_life65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000661">What I want and need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_life65/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_life65'>Fanfiction_is_life65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_life65/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_life65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercorp smut at its finest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My own story. I am new to this sorry. I don't own Supergirl nor any of its characters. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Lena started sucking Kara's sweet spot on her neck, she dug her nails deeper into her hips. In response, she stopped and moaned softly. Kara took this moment to take control, flipping them over.  Once she had Lena on her back, she sucked on her collarbone right before she bit down hard.  Lena let out a scream of pleasure in response while Kara licked the wound. Kara stood up off the bed and Lena tried to sit up until she was pinned back down to the bed. Kara's hand was holding both her wrists in such a tight way Lena was sure she would have bruises tomorrow.  She twisted her wrist until she felt Kara's other hand touch her stomach. She ran her fingers left and right before moving lower until she reached her pants. She unbuckled them and slid her hand further down. Kara slowly and softly ran her fingers up and down causing Lena to shift her hips towards her hand. She lets out a soft laugh. </p>
<p>" Needy, aren't we? Do you want me to touch you?" She asks in a low voice.</p>
<p>Lena moaned as she felt Kara press a little bit hard when she did it again. </p>
<p>"I asked you a question. Do you want me to touch you? All you have to do is say yes,"  She says as she removes her hand from Lena's pants.</p>
<p>"Yes, Please," Lena whined.</p>
<p>"Yes, what?" Kara teases," What do you want?" </p>
<p>"I want you to touch me,"  Lena begged.</p>
<p>With that, Kara pulled down her pants and her underwear.  She released her hands only to take off her belt before she tied Lena’s hands together. </p>
<p>"You will do as I say when I say. Do you understand?" Kara spoke</p>
<p>When she didn't reply Kara roughly grabbed her breast and asked again "Do you understand?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I understand," Lena moaned     </p>
<p>For a few seconds, Kara roughly kneaded her breast through her thin shirt before ripping it off.  As she continued, She pinched her right nipple hard. Kara smiled at the reaction it caused before twisting it. Shortly she let go of her nipple, earning a whine of protest. Kara started kissing her again. She roughly kissed her on the lips before moving to suck on her neck.  She stayed there for a few minutes until she was sure to leave more than a few hickeys. She kissed down lower making her way to her breast this time taking her left nipple in her mouth. it set her on fire to feel Kara's tongue do dance on her nipples. When Kara bit down on it, she let a loud strangled moan and arched her body against Kara. She could feel her smile against her skin as the trail of kisses went lower until she reached her core. </p>
<p>“Lena. Lena! Earth to Lena. Can you hear me?”  Alex waves her hand in front of Lena's face.<br/>
“Sorry. What's wrong?” Lena asks worried, completely forgetting what was going on.<br/>
“It’s your turn to roll to the dice. Where’s your head, Lena?”  Alex asked.<br/>
Lena sheepishly picked up the dice and rolled. A collective of curses followed as Lena had a perfect roll.<br/>
The night continued without another problem. When Lena arrived home she kept thinking of that vision she had. It just made her wet to think about it. If only Kara could take a hint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara pov from the Game Night. She gets a little jealous. A little bit of smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My own story. I don't own any of the characters from Supergirl. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole night all Kara could think about was Lena. How perfectly she fit in with the group. How her shirt shows just enough to tease but not to be slutty. The sounds of her giggle made her feel warm inside but also cause a spark of jealously. She was jealous because it was Alex who made her giggle. It was Nia who she leaned on. Jimmy made her smile, and Winn sparked her interest with the talk about Star Trek. Rao, how she wanted to be the only one who could make her feel anything.</p><p>Kara's thankful to Rao that this was a PJ party as Kara could see Lena's gorgeous, light thighs. Oh, how she wanted to make them quiver and shake with pleasure. Kara wants to cover them with bruises and bite marks. She wants to cover Lena's neck with hickeys soon that other alphas know that she was hers. Oh, the thought of doing Lena until she was hoarse was enough to wake up her little friend.</p><p>When Jimmy put his hand on Lena's shoulder, Kara damns near leap across the table.</p><p>'S<em>he mine. Mine.</em>' Kara thinks possessively.</p><p>'<em>Do you think Lena would be happy about you thinking of her as nothing but an object?</em>' A voice rang inside her head.</p><p>It was the same voice that told her Kenny would hate her if he knew the truth. The same one who told her she was the reason Jeremiah was dead. The one that told her she was a burden to the Danvers and her cousin. '<em>Why would she even want anything to do with you? You are supposed to be her best friend, but you are lying to her. She worked hard to get where she is today, but you just see her as little omega. Did you really think that a Luthor could love you?'</em> It mocked</p><p>The voice is, will, and has always been cruel but truthful.</p><p>Kara shook the thoughts from her mind when Lena made eye contact with her. She smiled that big ole puppy smile of hers and felt her heart flutter when Lena returned it. Lena had kicked everyone's asses in monopoly, although stating this was her first time playing it.</p><p>Once the night ended, Kara immediately took a cold shower, but even that didn't work. By the time she got out, her member was turning red at the tip. Her barely touching it had shivers going up and down her spine and precum oozing from the top. Kara closed her eyes as she started stroking herself. She pictures Lena doing it. Lena's perfectly manicured nails running up and down before she finally grasps it. Kara starts going faster at the thought and quickly finishes.</p><p>She feels disgusted with herself for thinking of Lena like an alpha would an omega. Lena is not just some omega. Kara can't stop herself from thinking about what Lena would be like if she was. Her slutty little omega. For her to fuck senselessly. She wonders if Lena would obey her words without hesitation but would love to punish her for being a brat. What Kara wouldn't give to call Lena her own. To claim Lena as her mate. . She wanted nothing more than for Lena to be happy, healthy, and forever satisfied. Kara wished that Lena felt half of what she felt</p><p>If only Lena knew.</p><p>If only Kara knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My own story. I don't own any of the characters from Supergirl. Thanks for reading. I appreciate feedback and ideas/prompts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lets Pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena and Kara are having lunch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Supergirl nor any of its characters. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day. Nothing had gone wrong. Lena had, like always, been spectacular in her meeting. Other than a few alphas trying to make a move on her, she was having a great day. Kara even brought her favorite chicken kale salad. Now here she was, having lunch with Kara. Every time Kara smile or laughed, she felt butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"Kara, Outside of work, how have you been? What are you up to when you aren't being a reporter?" Lena asked</p><p>"Well, not much other than hanging out with friends and family. Contrary to popular opinion, I don't do much but work. There is always work to be done." Kara answers while fidgeting with her glasses.</p><p>"Kinda hard to believe you are a workaholic. You are always trying to get me to come out to get-togethers." Lena said with a giggle.</p><p>"Well, there is a difference between being a workaholic and not having a life." Kara laughed.</p><p>"I do have a life," Lena said, feigning shock.</p><p>"Yeah, when the last time you went out without it being a work event or me having to invite you? When the last time you went on a date?" Kara asked, smiling.</p><p>"I-. Ok, when the last time you have been on a date? " Lena question.</p><p>"Touche. It has been a while." Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"And why is that? I find it hard to believe that no one wants you. You are caring and sweet but not naive. You believe in everyone, and you trust people when everyone tells you not to. You are heavily talented. You are kinda hard to hate. You are overly joyous, but it's not that type that annoys people. No, it's that type that fills people with joy. You always try to make someone day. Didn't you come here once just to bring Jess a birthday present? Hell, I didn't even know you knew her birthday." Lena smiled.</p><p>"Well, Jess is really nice, and she cares for you when I'm not there," Kara said, beaming.</p><p>"Still, it doesn't answer the question, Kara. You are attractive. You are a beautiful supernova. Hell, even I would go on a date with you if you asked." Lena affirmed.</p><p>"You are just saying that because you are my best friend. I am glad that you think so highly of me that you would date me. A date with you would probably be divine." Kara complimented.</p><p>Lena felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had meant to say it out, and it kinda hurt that Kara thought she only said it because she's her best friend.</p><p>"In all honesty, I need practice. It has been so long since I been on a date. Maybe you and I could have a fake date this Saturday. I have no plans, and Alex has to work, so what do you say? We'll have a practice date." Kara suggested.</p><p>Lena felt like dying. She couldn't go along with this. Go on a date with the woman you are in love with. What if she screwed up? Wait, it is a fake date. Kara just wants to practice. That means she likes someone. She likes someone else. </p><p>"Maybe, I might be busy Saturday." Lena giggled. With Kara got up and opened the door.</p><p>" Jessieboo, do you mind if I have Lena to myself on Saturday?" Kara asked</p><p>"Alright, Karamell. Ms. Luthor is free Saturday. She will also be barred from entering Lcorp. Let me know the details, and I will have her ready." Jess answer.</p><p>"I owe you lunch. Thanks, Jessieboo." Kara beamed.</p><p>Lena was confused at what happened in front of her.</p><p>"You will be going on a date with me on Saturday. You will have the best day of your life." Kara declared with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey Karamell, You should make it a weekend. She has nothing on Sunday." Jess called out.</p><p>Lena, at this point, was flabbergasted. She was going to say something when Kara phone went off.</p><p>"That Snapper. I've got to go. We are going to have the best weekend ever. Bye, Lena. Bye, Jessieboo." Kara called out as she all but sprinted out the door.</p><p>Lena walked over to her desk and sat down. Jess closed the door behind her and sat in front of the Luthor.</p><p>"I know that you aren't happy about what happened but Ms. Luthor. May I speak freely? " Jessica asked, and Lena nodded to let her know to continue. " You need a break sometimes. The meeting with Edge would have driven you up the wall. It is not a secret that you like Kara, and maybe you could tell her. She cares about you deeply. Please do it." Jess pleads.</p><p>"Jessieboo. She calls you Jessieboo." Lena questions</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Luthor. Is there anything else? " Jess asked, heading towards the door.</p><p>"No, Jessieboo. That'll be all." Lena jokes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't own Supergirl nor any of its characters.  The next chapter is Kara's POV tell me do we want Maggie/Alex or Kelly/Alex. Is Alex an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate feedback and ideas.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My own story. I am new to this sorry. I don't own Supergirl nor any of its characters.  Thanks for reading and I would appreciate feedback and ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>